The mission of the BioStatistical Lab is to provide statistical consulting support to biomedical researchers in the El Paso region. The facility will be reorganized to better serve the needs of BBRC participants, both through short-term, consulting services, and by fostering interdisciplinary research collaborations between statisticians and biomedical researchers for longer-term projects. Ultimately the facility intends to become partially self-supporting.